A simple question
by April Black Rose
Summary: Matt yamato and Tai taichi are watching a movie and romace unflolds. Tai x Matt fluff. Kari x T.k. in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A simple question

Chapter 1

Tai(Taichi) and Matt(Yamato) were sitting on the couch watching a horor film with the lights off. Yama was lost in thought, not even glancing at the screen. He was busy staring at Tai. Matt stared transfixed at Tia's messy hair and Cofee brown eyes, They matched perfectly. 'If only I could tell Tai how I feel...but just bringing it up suddenly would be kinda wierd.' He thought to himself.

Tai looked over at Matt, feeling his blue eyed gaze settling on him. 'He looked so cute like that.' Tai thought with a smirk. Matt noticed Tai's gaze and that he had been staring at him, he turned away abruptly, blushing. "Matt?" Tai questioned, scooting closer to him. Matt noticed this out of the corner of his eye. Tai wrapped one of his free hands around the blonde's waist.

Matt blushed crimson but didn't pull away. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Do you love me?" Tai asked. Matt couldn't resist staring into Tai's brown eyes. 'God he was gorgeous!' He thought. During the silence Tai bit at his bottom lip anctiously.

"Don't do that." said Matt.

"Why?" Tai questioned.

"Because..." he replied, leaning in and kissing him softly. Tai was surprised but kissed back with all his might. When they parted matt finished "It makes me want to kiss you."

"I might have to start doing that more often." the brunette said with a smirk. This time Tai leaned in and pulled Matt into a full blown kiss. A fight for dominance began. When the two parted Tai pulled Matt into an embrace and the two slowly sliiped into darkness as sleep overcame them.

TBC

My first digimon fanfic so no flames! If I don't get any reviews then I won't continue the story any further. Thanx 4 reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Matt and Tai's cofession. Hikari Yagami had just walked into the house when she heard the phone ring. She rushed to it immediately. "Hello?" Kari asked. It was Matt, he sounded vey worried.

"Tai wasn't at school at all today. Is he alright?" he asked.

"He's here if you wanna come check on him." Kari's voice sounded strangely strained, as if she was trying to keep from crying. "Could you put T.k on? I can't say this without crying...He'll tell you what I say." she continued, sounding even closer to tears. Matt immediately complied.

"Kari, what is it?" T.K. questioned.

Before Kari could reply a howl of pain was heard. That sounded like Tai's voice! "Mom's beating Tai! She's punched him and cut him and..." Kari couldn't finish, she began sobbing heavily. A womans voice was heard.

"Shut up Kari!" a slapping noise was heard along with a cry of pain from Kari. The phone was then turned off.

When Tai and Kari's mom was throgh with them Kari was very battered but compared to Tai, it was nothing. His arms and legs were tinged with purple and he had long wounds on his arm wich were staining the carpet. He was unconchious. "I'm going out kids...See you at 10:00 p.m. She left them battered there on the living room floor.Kari crawled over to Tai and linked hanhds with him, he was looking horrible. "I'm sorry...I couldn't save you." Kari said and fell unconchious, letting the darkness envelope her.

Matt and T.K. had just arrived at the door of the Yagami household. They knocked on the door. No answer. Matt turned the door handle and it opened with a "click!". The sight thyey saw before them was a horrible one. "Help..." pleaded Kari, crawling towards them.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled, rushing to her side.

"Don't worry about me... It's Tai you should worry abot." she said, her eyes brimming with tears. T.K picked her up and went over to where Matt was bent over. Matt hoisted Tai up. Tai looked as if he was only half-alive. 'C'mon Tai! You gotta make it through this for me! I love you too much to loose you." afew tears rolled down his face as he thought this.

They rushed the two siblings to the hospital post haste. The doctors said the two would live. It would take Tai a little longer though. They said it was a miracle in itself that he was still alive! Matt sat there by Tai's side the whole time, he wouldn't leave no matter what. Matt remained strong. "Matt..." he heard Tai whisper hoarsly.

Matt couldn't take it any longer, he let the tears roll freely down his cheeks. "Don't cry." pleaded Tai.

"I was afraid I was going to loose you." Matt said, pulling Tai gently into an embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tai said with his usual cocky smile.

For some reason it made Matt smile. Perhaps it was the fact that Tai was still around, cockyness and all.

TO BE CONTINUED.

me:Thanks 4 reading!

Tai: plz review! cc welcome!

Matt: Flames are not!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Healing

Once Tai and Kari got out of the hospital there were very important matters to take care of. "Tai, Kari, We'll make sure your mom pays dearly for this." said Matt.

"But...It might take a few days of living with her on your part. We can't just march up to the station and report this. Your mom has to go to court, as do we. It's a very long process... Can you handle it?" asked T.k. . Tai and Kari looked at eachother then nodded.

"Tai...Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.." Matt whispered to Tai.

"Well...We'd better get home. We're in for it for being gone." Tai said grimly. Kari looked the same way. Nonetheless the sibleens smiled at the two boys and waved goodbye. As those two were walking away Matt and T.k. wondered how they could stay so happy and positive. 'When we went to the digiworld I never thought anything of Tai...He always seemed so happy! I never realized how he was suffreing, and with wounds like that nonetheless! He's a really strong person with a very good heart.' thought Matt as they were walking home.

The next day Matt and T.k. rushed to school to check on their friends. Tai and Kari were sitting under an oak tree, deep in conversation.

"Tai! Kari!" Matt and T.k called, running over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Matt quesioned, out of breath.

"We're fine. Mom wasn't home last night." replied Kari

Matt glanced over at Tai. He seemed lost in thought. "Tai?" he questioned. Tai immediately snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Matt's voice.

"Sorry about that." said Tai, smiling that goofy smile he always does. The bell rang and the foursome walked of to class. At the end of school they were to meet at the police station to get things settled. They showed the police the evidence and they said the'd look into it.

"Tai, Kari, I think it's best if you guys stay with us for the time being." T.k. suggested.

"Good idea! I agree." Matt said.

"I don't want to be any trouble!" said Kair and Tai together. The other two sweatdropped.

"If it was trouble than we wouldn't invite you." Matt commented. "Altough you can be a pain in the neck." he continued, teasing Tai.

"Me? a pain in the neck? never!" said Tai, innocently.

Everyone laughed and made their way to Matt and T.k's humble home. "Make yourself at home. Our parent's won't be back until 10:00 p.m. tomarrow." said T.k.

'Make ourselves at home you say? Muhahaha!' thought Tai. He dragged his very willing boyfriend into the bedroom.

Me: plz review! Thanks for reading!

Tai: Can I have a cookie now?

Matt:dangling cookie above Tai's head no.

Tai: aww man! plz review! If you don't them Matt won't give me the cookie!

Matt: I demand a total of 10 reviews at minimum! The authoress will continue the story if that happens and I'll give Tai the cookie. If not...Then he starves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The perfect Date!

"Hey Tai, why don't we go on a date? T.k. and Kari, you two should come too!" Matt suggested. Kari and T.k. and Kari blushed crimson.

"Um...I guess." they stuttred. Tai creeped up behind Kari and T.K. and pushed them together, making them kiss. They blushed bright red.

"I now pronouce you husband and wife." said Tai, smirking.

"You may kisss the bride...again!" commented Matt.

T.k. began chasing the two smart-elics around the house. The next day they all decided to go to the amusement park. They rode a roller-coaster. It was alot of fun! Matt could see the excitement in Tai's eyes. 'He looks so cute when he's excited!' he thought to himself. On the way there they ran into their friend Ranma.

She got in between Matt and Tai and linked arms with them. "How have you two been?" Ranma commented. They went around to a few places and then everybody journeyed home. Tai and Matt were sitting on the couch. Matt was currently engrossed in a Kingdom Hearts 2 game. Tai was zoning out.

"Tai, are you okay?" Matt questioned, worriedly.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about mom. We were never good enough for her. We tried so hard! She was never satisfied. Have you ever felt that kind of rejection?" Tai said. Matt could hear the pain in Tai's voice. Tai had turned away. Matt turned Tai's face towards him, only to discover Tai was crying. He immediately pulled the crying brunett into a hug.

"I don't know how it feels to be treated like that but...I can still be here to comfort you." said Matt softly. The two boys layed there in one anothers embrace and slipped into darkness. The two boys awoke with a start in the morning when they heard a 'click!'. They looked around and found Kari and T.K. had got a snapshot of them cuddling. Both thier jaws dropped and hit the floor.

Thanks 4 reading! sorry the chapter was so short! My next 1 will be longer! plz review!

Tai:eating a cookie

Matt: sweatdrops

Riku:C'mon Black Rose! We have a date!

Me: is dragged away by Riku on a date

Matt and Tai roll around on the floor making out


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the foursome was called to court. Tai decided he'd be the one to go up and speak with the judge. Through the whole thing and his mother's sentence of three years in jail Tai remained strong and never wavered. Matt could see the pain in Tai's chocolate brown eyes.

Immediately he wanted to embrace the brunette. As Tai and Kari's mom was taken away they both began to waver. Kari sobbed on T.K.'s shoulder and Tai began shaking as if it were cold.

When they all got back to the house Tai collapsed onto the couch with a groan. Matt lifted Tai's head and sitting down, resting Tai's head in his lap. He stared into Tai's woebegone chocolate brown orbs.

"Tai, why are you so upset about your mothers arrest? She treated you horribly." questioned Matt.\

"Even though she was cruel...She's still my mom. I still love her. She could have killed me and Kari at anytime but she didn't." replied Tai, with a slight smile.

Matt had to laugh. "I think that's one of the things I love about you. You're so loyal and sincere. Also, You know how to make me laugh." said Matt, smiling and planting a kiss on his lover's lips.

The two stared deep into eachothers eyes. No words needed to be said, they could see the love in eachothers eyes. Tai smiled warmly at the blonde. They soon fell asleep embracing one another.

Meanwhile, Kari had fallen asleeo on a pallet in T.K.'s room. He was watching the sleeping girl intently. 'Oh Kami-sama she's gorgeous!' thought T.K. . Her brown hair and beautiful eyes...everything about her was brilliant to T.K.! He lowered himself down until he was almost kissing her.

"I wish I had the courage to tell you I love you were awake..." he said.

Suddenly, to T.K.'s surprise, the distance betwwen them was closed by Kari. 'god, her lips are as soft as rose petals.' he thought. After a minute, they parted unwillingly.

"I love you too." said Kari, with a smile. T.K. leaned in and Kari followed suit. When they parted T.K. layed beside her and she snugggled close to him.

The new couple slipped into a peaceful in one anothers embrace. As they all slumbered peacefully, one thing was for sure, love can cause and heal many wounds.

Thanks 4 reading! plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Taichi and Yamato woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello?" Yamato answered lazily.

"Yamato? is Taichi there? this is his father." the voice answered.

"Yeah, he's here. just a sec." yamato replied and hand4ed the phone to Taichi. A few minutes later he hung up and told Yamato that he and Hikari were to move into his fathers house in America.

Yamato sighed and said"So this is... goodbye?" yamato half questioned, half stated miserably.Taichi pulled him into a warm hug.

"I'll never say goodbye! We'll come visit very summer!" taichi stated matter of factly. Yamato smiled and ruffled Taichis hair.

"You better not forget me." Yamato stated.

"I'd never forget you. I love you too much." the brunette chirped happily and made the blonde blush litely. Tai went and told Hikari the news and they packed their bags and said their goodbyes as their dad arrived. Yamato and Tekeru watched sadly as the Yagami's car slipped farther and farther from view and with it taking the loves of their lives.

"I'll never forget you either Taichi..." Yamato whispered even though the brunette was long gone by now. It was going to be much more lonely now they were gone...

Sorry for the long wait! if u want to find out what happens the review!

Riku: u write too much an don't give me any attention...pouts then smirks

Me:why r you looking at me like that?scared

Riku:drags her off, still smirking

Sora:MAKES BIG BLUE PUPPY DOG EYES REVIEW PLZ!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry the last chappie was so short! here's what u all been waiting for!

Riku:she owns nothing from digimon!

Yamato laid in his bed lost in thought. It had been months since Taichi had left and boy did yamato miss him! He sighed absent mindedly,lost in the music he was listening. it reminded him of Taichi.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your toch in my dreams. forgive me my weakness and I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive." Yamato sighed and got up, turned off the radio and went back to his bed.

He stared up at the seiling, thinking of the last thing the brunette had said to him"I'll never forget you because I love you too much" was that really true or had Taichi already forgotten him? What was he doing now?His thoughts were interupted by the ringing of the phone. He absent mindedly walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Yama, It's Taichi."

"Hey! How've you been? I haven't heard from you in months!" he replied,sounding truely happy for the first time in months.

"I've been great actully...I have some bad news though Yama. I'm breaking up with you...I met a really cute girl named Sora here in America and we fell in love, besides I'm not good with long distance relationships." Taichi said,at this Yamato hung up the phone. He knew something was up by how Tai wasn't calling him but he never expected Taichi to break up with him! He thought Tai was just busy. He was heart broken now. He couldn't believe Tai had done this too him! After all he had done for Taichi now beacause of this girl everything changed!

Yamato fumed and logged onto Yahoo Messenger and saw his three freinds Sora Kunisaki,a brown hair and blue eyed boy, age 15. Riku Minagawa,a silver haired and aqua-marine eyed boy, age 16. and finally Kairi Nagi, a red head blue eyed girl, age 14. They were all very close and knew Yamato's sexual preference. He Im'd his three friends about it and Kairi asked him out. He said yes knowing Sora and Riku wouldn't mind considering they were going out.

'Well things are really gonna be different from here on out' yamato thought.

To find out what happens then review! Btw, there will be a crissover with Kingdom Hearts in the next chappie!

Riku: Review now/drags the autheress off/

Sora: plz review! Hey riku she's goin out to eat with me tonight! hold up/chases after riku and the authress


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the short chappies! I've been kinda depressed lately cuz my cat died...

Riku: guys, plz review. It might make Ali smile. She's been lacking alot of happiness lately! try and cheer her up by reveiwing

Sora:She owns nothing!

The next day Yamato walked up to school to greet his two friends and new girlfriend.

"Hey Yama! you're late!" Sora called,grinning childishly.

Matt sighed and said "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that."

"Sora, don't give him such a hard time after what happened last night." Riku whispered to the brunette.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." was the reply.

"Sora, use your head silly!" Kairi said and walked over to Yamato.

"Shall we go Yama?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Sure." he replied, smiling weakly and intertwined his fingers with Kairi's as they walked in school, with Riku and Sora right behind. Class went by slower than usuasl for Matt. He constantly found himself thinking of why in the world had he never noticed Kairi before. Yeah, he had noticed her as a friend but nothing more. He sighed,knowing the answer. It was because his heart had belonged to Taichi. The more he thought about Taichi dumping him, the more confused he got and the less he actually cared about the brunette.

'If Taichi had really loved me he wouldn't have done what he did.' that was the last thought Yamato put in his head about the brunette. After all, Tai was out of his life and he had someone else to love now.At luch the threesome chit chatted idly about what they were going to do over spring break.

"Why don't we bouild a raft and go off to another world?" suggested Riku.

"I'll go. I've got nothing better to do and I'm definately not gonna loose you again." said Sora.

"I'll go if Matt goes" chirped Kairi (and I'm just gonna call yama by his american name cuz it's easier to type)

"Sure, I don't have any reason not too." Matt smiled for the fist time in a long while. He was happy to journey away where there'd be nothing to remind him of Taichi. The trio smiled, proud of themselves for making their friend happy.

"We'll meet at Destiny Island tomorrow." Said Riku. the other three nodded and went their separate ways to class and then went home to prepare.

Me:thanks for reviewing...(sighs)

Riku: like I said, plz review to cheer her up! No mean ones either or she'll end the story right here.

Sora/busy beating the crap out of Kairi/ U stupid head! U ate Donald! We can't have Kingdom Hearts three without Donald!


	9. Chapter 9

Riku: Thanks JyouraKoumi for your review. It was very much appreciated by Ali.

Sora: She owns nothing! now on with the story so our autheress may go take some asprins for her headache.

The next morning the foursome met at Destiny Island with their bags for the trip. Riku had gotten the supplies and made the raft while the others got their personal items and clothes.Riku led the others to the raft he had made. It was surprisingly very large and sturdy.'Leave it to Riku to make a good raft' thought Matt. They all hopped on and sailed off. turns out they were heading to an island not to far from there called the "dive to heart" island. They all thought the name sounded strange so they desided to stop there first and check it out before traveling farther.

The island seemed abandoned as they docked their raft. They disided to walk through the forest and in the clearing they saw an abandoned mansion...it looked kinda creepy.

Sora hid behind Riku and squeaked"Do we have to go in there?"

"It's our only option Sora-kun...This is the only place to stay the night." replied Riku with a sigh. Kairi and Matt couldn't help but laugh, it even got Riku laughing. Suddenly someone walkked through the clearing in the woods and Sora jumped onto Riku for dear life, thinking it was a killer or something. It turned out to be a blonde haired boy and girl who resembled Sora and Kairi greatly.Both Matt and Kairi doubled over with laughter whiole Riku still struggled to pull Sora off.

"So, are you guys looking for a place to stay?' questionbed the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah, we are." replied Matt with a smile.

"This is my mansion. you're welcome to stay if you like.I already have one guest staying there but I doubt he'll cause you any trouble. He seems very hyper. He's looking for another boy his age named Yamato. Maybe it's one of you." said the girl.

'could it be Tai?' matt questioned to himself. The other three stared at him and nodded. Apparently thinking the same thing.

"By the way...I'm Roxas and this is Namine'" the blonde boy said with a warm smile.

"I'm Riku, this is Sora, Matt and Kairi." said Riku, shking Roxas' hand.. the two led them inside the mansion and to their rooms. Once everyone was settled Namine began to discuss the boy that had arrived there just shortly before the foursome had

"When he came here the only thing he said is he was trying to find you Matt. If you want to talk to him he's right upstairs"

"Ok, thsnks I'll do that." Matt said and walked up the staris to the said brunettes room. 'oh, he was going to "talk" to taichi alright!He was going to chew Tai out for all he did!"

Ali: plz review...

Riku:plz review to cheer her up...she's majorly depressed right now...we need lot's of reviews!


End file.
